The Surprise Was Ruined
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: A one shot between my OC Evee and Blood. No plot, just one shot. Read and Review if you wish.


OK! Listen up and listen good! I do one shots only. Very rarely do I do anything other than that. I don't post things on here for your enjoyment, only for my own. If you don't like OC's or my work, here's a tip. Don't read it. I make this little notion clear on every fan fiction I write. If you like it, that's awesome. If you don't click the back button. I enjoy writing, I don't do it please anybody else but me. Review if you want. I won't bite if it's creative criticism.

* * *

Evee was Blood's. It was a simple thing that was known to everyone in the Hatter Mansion. To make sure she stayed safe, Evee wasn't aloud to go anywhere outside the Hatter Mansion without Blood. That was Blood's rule. It was a shame Evee didn't listen worth a damn.

* * *

"Come on Evee I need to get you back to the mansion before Blood gets back or he's going to kill me!" Elliot shouted frantically and paled as he watch the sky turn from daytime to dusk. The crimson reds of the setting sun seemed to mock Elliot. He knew he was screwed, his boss was going to kill him for being easily persuaded to come to town.

Elliot turned around to look at Evee but she was no longer behind him, he heard an ocean of giggling, he jerked his head up and to his right. There was Evee, her waist length milk chocolate brown hair flowing behind her as ran down the cobblestone road and stopping in front of a cake shop.

"Ahh!" Elliot screamed and grabbed a handful of hair in irritation at her childish atics. He quickly raced down the road after her, once he made it to the shop he patted himself down and walked inside the cake shop. However, he wished he hadn't.

"I want a black tea cake, and a carrot cake. Oh, and I want the raspberry one! And Ill take a strawberry cake to, and a blueberry one if you have it. Oh my God, is that mango? If that's mango I want that cake to!" Evee was pointing at every brightly decorated mini cake they had. The faceless woman at the counter surprisingly enough was keeping up with Evee.

Evee finally turned and seen him, "Elliot, look at all the sweets! I got Blood a black tea cake and I got you a carrot cake! I also got Dee and Dum cake to!" Evee clapped her hands cutely and smiled.

Elliot smiled and patted her on the head, "When your done we have to go home. Okay?" Evee smiled and nodded and then returned to throwing out random names of cake flavors. He couldn't help but laugh at how excited she got over cake. Well, she did love cake, like Blood loved black tea.

Elliot sighed and took a seat at one of the table and rested his head on his arms. He could hear the sounds of the little cakes being put into boxes and then put into a bag, he also heard the register ringing, he could the people outside chatting away, and all the sounds slowly slid into murmurs and slowly into silence.

"Okay, Elliot!" Evee chirped as she walked up to Elliot. Evee cocked her head to the side, "Elliot?" she called again, she watched his back move slowly up and down. "_He's asleep. I'll just leave him here for awhile. I wanted to go look more anyway,_" Evee thought as she walked out of the cake shop with her bag of assorted cakes.

* * *

Evee walked down the stone roads and she realized the more she walked the less crowded it became, she looked and noticed it was no longer dusk. The time had changed yet again and it was night time, the stars twinkled but gave off very little light in the dark roads she had happened upon. "I could have sworn this was the way to the dress shop I wanted to stop at earlier." She pondered to herself out loud.

Evee continued on her way, walking deeper and deeper into the dark and dreary alley's of the town. As she walked she seen light down one of the alleyway's and decided to turn down it. She was about to turn around the corner when a bloodied and slashed body fell infront of her.

"Ahh!" Evee screamed and backed away, she backed only a few feet before someone rounded the corner. He was tall and in a cloak, the cloak itself was stained with alot of blood, and he wore a mask over his eyes. A mask that looked as if it were out of a masquerade party, his sword dripped with blood, each step he took left a little streaming line behind him.

The masked man raised his sword, Evee was frozen with fear as she seen the shimmering blade rise. She closed her eyes tightly and cried out in fear and hope, "Blood!" and for a brief second smelt the wonderful scent of roses.

A second later the pounding echo of gunfire littered the air. Evee screamed once again and fell to her knees, holding her hands over her ears. Her bag of mini cakes fallen beside her, forgotten.

When the gunfire stop, she was still quivering with fear, she someone grab her wrists and in a quick movement shoved her against the brick that stood behind her. She was afraid to open her eyes, until she felt lips shoved against her own. Evee gasped at this and tounge was shoved into her mouth. She knew these lips, soft yet rough, sweet yet bitter, and the strong taste of black tea.

Evee opened her eyes to see light blue eyes that were angered, enraged, happy, annoyed. Feeling Blood press himself against her Evee closed her eyes and fell into his hold he had on her. A few moments he released her mouth from his, but only his mouth.

"Blood, I.." Evee was silenced with a dark look.

"You are not permitted to leave the grounds of the Hatter Mansion without me, Evee." Blood growled in her ear. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, I conned Elliot into taking me here." Evee's voice quivered and Blood looked back to see tears in her eyes and running down her cheecks.

Blood let go of her hands and wiped away her tears. "Do not cry, my little Evee. For it will be Elliots head I have. Not yours. But you will be taught a lesson for your disobdience." He whispered seductively in her ear and then nipped the side of her neck.

Evee blushed and turned away from him. He heard he giggle and dashed from his grip. she ran to her bag that she had forgotten. She searched and checked each box from the bag.

"Their ok!" She sqealed happily, Blood walked up to her and raised an eyebrow at her. "I wanted Elliot to bring me hear because I wanted to throw you a suprise tea party when you got back." Evee pouted, "I even bought you a black tea cake."

She held the small red and black box up to him. Blood smiled softly and kissed her cheeck. "We can still have the tea party. It will simply just not be a suprise." He said holding out his hand. Evee gently put the box back in her bag, and took his hand. She giggled.

"Evee! Evee! Evee! Where are you?" A screaming voice came, both Evee and Blood looked and seen Elliot round a corner his purple eyes widened upon seeing them. Elliot froze and laughed nervously, "hehe Blood, uhh, nice weather were having isn't it, hehe?"

Blood let a growl pass his lips, his cane turning into his machine gun, Elliot let out a scream and ran as Blood unloaded his gun at him. Evee could only sigh, "_So much for a suprise tea party maybe next time i'll just sneak off by myself._"


End file.
